The Undergraduate
by JulieLucia
Summary: Unsuspecting freshman, Rosalie, meets the man of her dirty dreams on her first day at college, but appearances may be deceiving... Is he who he appears to be? Entry for Naughtyheels We love the 80's music contest


_**A/N:**__** Many thanks, as always, to Dahlia Black for being an awesome supportive beta, and to a certain guy I know for being Emmett in my head. **_

_**To everyone who voted and reviewed this story, I can't thank you enough.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**NaughtyHeels Anonymous One-Shot Contest**_

_**Title: The Undergraduate**_

_**Name of Song and Artist of Inspiration Song: "Don't Stand So Close To Me" Sting & The Police**_

_**Characters: Rosalie/Emmett**_

_**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight, I just own dirty thoughts about having Emmett as my teacher**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Don't Stand So Close To Me by Sting & The Police**

_Young teacher the subject_

_Of schoolgirl fantasy_

_She wants him so badly_

_Knows what she wants to be_

_Inside him there's longing_

_This girl's an open page_

_Bookmark her - she's so close now_

_This girl is half his age_

_Don't stand, don't stand so_

_Don't stand so close to me_

_Don't stand, don't stand so_

_Don't stand so close to me_

_Her friends are so jealous_

_You know how bad girls get_

_Sometimes it's not so easy_

_To be the teacher's pet_

_Temptation, frustration_

_So bad it makes him cry_

_Wet bus stop, she's waiting_

_His car is warm and dry_

_Don't stand, don't stand so_

_Don't stand so close to me_

_Don't stand, don't stand so_

_Don't stand so close to me_

_Loose talk in the classroom_

_To hurt they try and try_

_Strong words in the staff room_

_The accusations fly_

_It's no use, he sees her_

_He starts to shake and cough_

_Just like the old man in_

_That book by Nabokov_

_Don't stand, don't stand so_

_Don't stand so close to me_

_Don't stand, don't stand so_

_Don't stand so close to me_

_Don't stand, don't stand so_

_Don't stand so close to me_

"Excuse me, but are you lost? The welcoming reception for the Linguistics department is just down the hall, second door on your left after the cafeteria," a blonde guy said, gesturing in the direction of the cafeteria.

"But this is the welcoming reception for the Engineering department, right?" I asked, looking around trying to get a hint as to whether this was the right place or not.

"Yes, but...."

"Then I'm not lost," I interrupted, slightly annoyed.

"I don't understand....?"

"Exactly _what_ is it you don't get? You asked me if I was lost, then you agreed that this is the reception for the new students at the Engineering department, and then I said that I was in the right place," I said, giving him a replay of the conversation. I wondered briefly if the guy was retarded or something.

"So you're a new student?" he asked, looking surprised.

"Yes, why else would I be here?"

"I'm sorry," he stammered, "it's just that you.... well you... You don't exactly look like the average student around here. I just assumed you were lost. I'm Mike Newton," he said holding out his hand.

"Rosalie Hale," I replied, taking his hand. The guy probably was a retard, but it didn't hurt to play nice.

"So which program are you in?" he asked.

"Interaction Designs."

"Great! Me too. I'm really excited about this," he said as his face lit up, "I considered Product development and innovation too, but then I found out that I really want to work with...."

"Mike," I interrupted. Apparently it did hurt to be nice. This boring conversation could go on for hours. "I'm going to get some food, but I'll see you in class I guess."

"Okay," he muttered, looking disappointed, "I'll see you later."

As I walked across the room towards the buffet, I started to look around, and I began to realize why Mike Newton would think I didn't belong in this room. The majority of the new students were guys, and the few other girls present did not exactly look like they paid a lot of attention to their looks, something that it would be fairly true to say I did. I might be enrolled in the Engineering department at college, but it didn't change the fact that I was a girl and liked to look nice every day.

I continued to look around the room, mostly scanning for any hot guys that might be present. I justified my actions by telling myself that I was simply doing my new roommate a favor by doing so. She had specifically asked me to look for hot guys, so I was actually just being a good friend to her. I wished she was in the Engineering department as well, it would have been nice to know someone around here, but Alice was enrolled for Design so she was attending a completely different reception. She had been sure that if there were any guys at all studying Design, they would most likely be gay.

On my short way to the buffet, three other guys asked me if I was at the wrong reception and offered to escort me to other possible departments. Apparently it was close to impossible for a blonde girl to belong in the Engineering department, since everybody seemed to believe I should be studying law, French or linguistics instead.

I finally managed to make it to the buffet table, avoiding the other people around me. If one more person asked me if I was lost, I might just get violent.

"Excuse me miss, I think you might..."

"What!?" I snapped at the guy before he could finish his sentence. "I'm not lost, I'm actually going to be studying engineering! I don't care where the Linguistics reception is, and before you ask - I'm not the waitress either! Why is that so difficult for all you people to understand?"

"I didn't think you were lost. I was just going to say that I think you may have dropped something," he said with a deep voice, sounding slightly amused. He handed me the napkin that I had clearly dropped on the floor without noticing.

"Oh," I could feel a blush creeping up my cheeks, "I'm sorry, it's just that...." I looked up to see who I was talking to and found myself staring into the eyes of a tall muscular man with dark curly hair and the most charming dimples I had ever seen. Now, there was one hot piece of man. Finally.

"No worries Enjoy your evening," he laughed a deep booming laugh, gave me a wink, grabbed his plate and went over to talk to someone who looked like a very old professor.

I spent the remainder of the evening avoiding Mike Newton and the rest of the lost boys, and instead discretely stared at the hot guy from the buffet table. He looked a few years older than the rest of us, and since he was talking to all the professors I had him pegged as a tutor or teaching assistant.

Just as I was working courage to go and talk to him, I saw him grab his coat and start to head for the door. On his way out he passed by me and gave me a big smile before leaning in and whispered quietly in my ear:

"I hope I get to see you in class." I could feel my knees go weak.

I decided to leave the party soon afterwards, there really wasn't much to do there besides eating or making small talk, and after the hot guy left I felt like neither. When I got back to the dorm Alice was already waiting for me.

"How was it? Any cute guys? Like I predicted the only guys present where I was were gay. They were really nice though. Did you meet any nice people there? Was the food any good? I bet it was the same as we had. Did you have crab cakes? Did you like them? What about...."

"Alice!" I interrupted before she could fire any more questions at me, "Aren't you going to need oxygen anytime soon? That was an awful lot of questions. But it was fine. Only one really cute guy, the rest of them seemed to believe I was lost all the time. The food was alright and no I didn't have any crab cakes." I gave her a smile. That girl certainly had a lot of energy.

"Tell me everything about the guy! What's his name? Is he going to be in your class? What does he look like? Does he have a friend?" She was practically bouncing in her chair with excitement.

"I don't know his name, but I think he might be a T.A or something, 'cause he looked a little older and knew all the professors. But he's tall and muscular, he has the cutest dimples and curly hair that I just want to burry my fingers in," I sighed.

"A T.A huh? Maybe he can give you some private tutoring then," Alice quirked her eyebrow.

"Well, I definitely wouldn't mind some private lessons from him," I giggled.

We stayed up for a while longer, talking about hot guys and anything else that was on our minds before we went to bed. After all tomorrow was the first day of college.

***

The next morning, I was still a little confused about how to find my way around campus, but I managed to find the correct classroom with a few minutes to spare. Of course, when I finally got to the classroom the only available seat was next to Mike Newton. I sat down, hoping he would be less chatty today. I really wasn't interested in his boring life.

"Hey," he said as I sat down next to him. I smiled politely back at him, not really wanting to start up a conversation.

"Do you know anything about the professor who's teaching this class?" Mike asked. I silently shook my head, hoping that not talking would shut him up.

"Well, all I know is that he's new, but my brother graduated from here a few years ago and apparently he was in his class, and my brother said that...."

Clearly, the silent treatment didn't work with Mike.

"Wait what?" I asked, confused. "How can he be new here when he taught your brother's class a few years ago?"

"He didn't teach my brother's class," Mike clarified, "they were in the same class. They graduated together. My brother said he was quite the rebel around campus, apparently he once tried to...." Before Mike could continue any further, the hot guy from the reception walked in the classroom. I smiled, tuning Mike's voice out, at least there was something nice to look at, if the class got boring.

I had expected the guy to get a seat at the front row, if he was a T.A he probably wanted to be close to the professor, but instead he walked straight to the lecturing podium, put down his briefcase and announced in a booming voice:

"Hello, I'm professor McCarty and I'll be teaching this class."

Fuck. My. Life.

"Seriously Rose, you should buy that pen a drink before you put it in your mouth like that," Alice teased as we sat working on assignments in our dorm room later that week.

"Sorry," I mumbled, embarrassed at being caught daydreaming, "I was... ehm... trying to concentrate on what to write?" It accidentally came out as a question instead of a statement.

"You were not! You were thinking about that hot teacher of yours. Don't even try to deny it, it's so obvious!"

"Fine," I huffed, besides there was no point in denying it, she was right.

"Now stop daydreaming. It's Friday night and I want to go out. It's not like you're getting anything done on your paper anyway. Go get dressed and we'll find a bar and get trashed," Alice squeaked excitedly. I nodded and put my books aside. There really was no point in trying to get any writing done on my paper. Every time I opened a book and tried to get some studying done my mind instantly drifted to Professor McCarty and what I wanted to do to him. How much I wanted to feel his soft lips against mine, how I wanted his hands on my body, touching me all over.

"Earth to Rose! Get out of fantasy world and into the real world and get dressed so we can leave. I know there's a tequila bottle with my name on it somewhere, so let's go." Alice already had her coat on.

"Give me two minutes and I'll be ready," I agreed. Getting drunk probably wasn't the smartest idea when I had a paper due on Monday, but at least it sounded like a fun idea. Maybe if I handed the paper in late, I would have to see Professor McCarty in his office and then he would lock the door and throw me on his table, rip off my clothes and...

"ROSE!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming. I just need to get some shoes on."

Both Alice and I were new in town so we didn't really know where the good bars were. We decided to try our luck and walked into the first bar we found that looked decent. The bar was located close to the campus, so we figured it was a good hangout for students. We found a table and ordered some drinks. Alice hadn't been kidding about the tequila, she quickly ordered several rounds of shots to go with the drinks we already had.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" I asked, starting to feel the tequila shots impair my judgment.

"Not so much getting you drunk as trying to get you to feel brave," she smirked.

"What? Why do I need to be brave?"

"Oh, I just have a feeling you might need a little courage tonight," she said with a wink before drowning another shot, "did you see who just walked in?" I turned my head just in time to see Professor McCarty walk into the bar with a tall blonde guy. I quickly looked away, avoiding eye contact. I had no idea what to say to him or even how to act around him.

"Now, who's his friend? He's hot!" Alice's eyes were lighting up at the sight of the blonde guy.

"I don't know. It's not like he told me all about his personal life in class," I hissed. "Did you know he would be here tonight? Is that why you wanted to go out?"

"I just had a feeling," Alice said with a devilish smile, "now go up and talk to him." She tilted her head in direction of the bar where the guys were standing.

"I will not! But I will order us some more alcohol. How do I look?" I asked as I got up.

"Like a girl who want's to fuck her professor." I shot her an evil glare and walked up to the bar.

I decided to play cool and simply ignore him at the bar. After all he was just a teacher and had it been any other teacher I wouldn't have been caught dead socializing with them. He was talking to his friend, so I stepped up next to him, turning away from him slightly, trying to get the attention of the bartender.

"Miss Hale, shouldn't you be home writing your paper?" His lips were only inches from my ear and I felt my heart start to beat just a little faster already.

"Oh hi," I said, trying to act surprised. "Didn't really see you there."

"Liar. You saw us the minute we entered the bar, you even pretended you didn't see us. And your little friend there," he gestured towards Alice who was practically bouncing in her chair with excitement, "is not exactly discreet." _Damn it_.

"Uhmn... It's 'cause she likes your friend," I said hesitantly, trying not to sound like a shallow school girl with a crush on her teacher, which, for the record, was exactly what I was.  
He threw his head back in a booming laugh, nudged his friend in the ribs and said:

"Jasper, go talk to the little energetic girl over there, she likes you and I need to talk to my student here alone." _Ohmyfriggingod did that just happen?_ Jasper gave him a wink, grabbed his beer and walked over to talk to Alice.

"So how's your first assignment going?" _Seriously? He sends his friend away so he can ask me about school?_

"I have a little trouble concentrating on it," I confessed. He leaned closer and whispered in my ear:

"What's on your mind?" _Fuck! Forget about playing cool, I'm already turned on by this.  
_  
"Uhm.... Seriously Sir... it's just that... I'm not really..." I stammered.

"Outside the classroom you can call me Emmett," he breathed in my ear before I could finish. He leaned in even closer and whispered: "Don't forget my name, you'll be moaning it later." _Oh. My. God. Did he really just say that?_

"So tell me, what's on your mind?" he whispered his lips so close to mine I could barely breathe, let alone concentrate.

"You," I confessed, not even able to come up with anything but the truth. I was trying so hard to act all cool and collected but it was impossible around him.

"You drive me so fucking crazy, sitting in my classroom with your perfect long legs, your sexy blonde hair, your eyes following my every movement, and your lips when you're chewing on your pen. You drive me completely nuts, all I can think about is.... Damn it!" he growled, pulling a phone out of his pocket and answering it:

"What!... Are you fucking kidding me Edward? Now?... Can't you get a cab?... What about dad?... Oh you have no idea how bad... Fine, I'll be there." He snapped his phone shot, looking anything but pleased.

"I have to go pick up my stupid ass step brother, you have no idea how sorry I am." He gently tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. He gestured towards Jasper who was deeply engaged in conversation with Alice, signaling for him to come over. Jasper got up reluctantly, sending many glances back at Alice as he walked towards Emmett and me.

"What?" Jasper seethed at Emmett.

"It's Edward," Emmett sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Isn't he on a date with some new skank?"

"He was. The skank stole his car, so we have to go pick him up. I'll kill him for his awful timing," Emmett growled casting a pointed glance at me. Jasper sighed, and walked back over to Alice to say goodbye.

"I'll see you Monday in class," Emmett whispered nibbling softly on my earlobe. I simply nodded. I was completely lost for words and incredibly turned on.

As soon as they were out the door, Alice just about skipped across the floor to me.

"Oh my God what happened? Tell me everything! What did he say? What did you say? Did you see Jasper? Isn't he just the hottest thing you've ever seen? I think so, and he was so sweet. I wished we could have talked some more. Actually I wish we could have done other things as well. Did you see his ass? Did you know he is a grad student? He's writing his thesis on the Civil War. How awesome is that? I knew it was a great idea to come here tonight." She finally stopped to breathe. How she had enough air for speeches like that I would never know.

"I already forgot most of what you asked, but Jasper sounds really nice and I'm not exactly sure what just happened," I said a bit frustrated. "Now, did you drink all the tequila or do you think there might be some left?"

I spent the remainder of my weekend trying to focus on my assignment, but every time I opened a book or tried to get some writing down my mind instantly drifted to the events of Friday night, how he had whispered in my ear, and what could have happened if that Edward-something hadn't called.

Saturday evening Alice finally had enough of me staring into blank air, still not writing:

"Rose, if you don't start on that assignment soon, you'll never finish. You might actually not have time to finish as it is, but if you don't start writing right now I'll call Mike Newton and ask him to come over and help you. I bet he won't mind that at all."

It might have been an empty threat on her part, but I didn't really want to take the chance. There was no way I was having Mike-fucking-Newton come over. Somehow I managed to get Emmett out of my head and instead focused somewhat on the assignment. I even managed to have it finished in time. It was not the best thing I had ever written but at least I had something to hand in on Monday morning.

Going to class on Monday, I had no idea what to expect. After the events Friday night my brain had been filled with non-stop dirty fantasies about Emmett. I had to start thinking of him as Professor McCarty again. Calling him Emmett in class would not look good.

As soon as I entered the classroom, Mike started chatting about his weekend. I didn't really pay attention, but it was a nice distraction, so I tried to nod at the right times during his stories.

I almost managed to get the dirty teacher fantasies on hold until he entered the classroom, looking a little too good in a tight v-neck t-shirt and pants that fitted in all the right places. Once again my mind wandered straight to the gutter and once again I failed to pay attention to class.

As soon as the class ended, Mike continued with his boring stories about his weekend as we walked out of class.

"Miss Hale, could I have a word?" a deep booming voice asked. I could already feel my panties getting damp, just by the way he said my name.

"Sure," I answered, in the coolest voice I could manage.

"Have a good day Newton, and close the door behind you please." He dismissed Mike who lingered at my side. Mike's face fell as he nodded in my direction and closed the door behind him.

"Still having trouble concentrating?" Emmett asked in teasing voice, moving closer towards me. I simply nodded, unable to get my voice to work. I wanted so badly to play it cool but he made my knees feel weak just by the sound of his voice.

So, it turns out that Jasper has been going on about your friend non-stop since last Friday. Any chance that you two girls will be at the bar again this Friday night? Maybe I can get him to shut up about her then," he said looking me in the eyes, again edging a little closer to me.

"Maybe," I said, taking a step in his direction, "what about you? Has there been anything on your mind?"

"You have no idea," he said in a husky voice, closing the distance between us. I could feel my heart starting to beat faster and then suddenly without warning he grabbed me by the waist, placing me on the table before he crashed his lips into mine. I slowly parted my lips and let his tongue enter my mouth.

"Don't do this," he warned, as I wrapped my legs around him pulling him even closer, "my next class will be here in less than 10 minutes." He ran his hands up my thighs while deepening the kiss. I let my fingers wander up under his shirt pulling it free from his pants, feeling his firm abs before trailing down to his waistline and sliding my fingers into his pants.

"Don't do this," he warned again, kissing my neck, "I have students coming in here in a few minutes and if we don't stop now I might not be able to at all." I nodded, knowing he was right. This was not a position either of us wanted to get caught in. Making out with the hot teacher was unfortunately not in the curriculum and we could both get in some serious trouble if someone walked in on us.

He pulled back slowly, still trailing his fingers softly up against my thighs, I moaned slightly at his touch.

"Fuck," he growled in a husky voice while he adjusted his clothes.

"I know," I said with a nervous laugh. I adjusted my clothes slightly and slid down the table exactly 2 seconds before the door opened and a few students came in, chatting away obliviously.

"So Miss Hale, we'll discuss that problem further in class on Thursday."

"Yes, thank you for your time Sir. I really appreciate it." I grabbed my things and walked quickly out the door without looking back. On my way out I thought I could hear him mumble "Fuck" but I wasn't sure and I didn't dare turn around to check.

By Thursday I was a nervous wreck. I was so worked up about seeing him again and not knowing what to do when I did actually see him. Forget playing cool, every time I thought about the kiss on Monday I was instantly turned on.

"Good evening class," he said as he entered the class, "I finished grading your papers so you'll get them back at the end of class. Considering this is your first assignment, I only marked them pass or fail. Congratulations, you all managed to pass this time. However," he looked straight at me, locking my gaze with his, "I've written comments for a few to come and see me in my office. It's nothing scary, just a few pointers for improvement for next time. I've written the time and date on your papers and my office is located in entrance K, corridor six. Now for today we'll be discussing technical differences in interactive designs."

He continued on with his lecture and when it came to the end of class he handed us back our papers. I quickly flipped through to the last page and there it was, the small note:

_  
My office 4 pm Monday. E.M._

It hadn't been difficult to persuade Alice to go out to the bar on Friday night. I had barely said the word "Jasper" and she was completely on board, chatting nonstop about him

When we got to the bar Jasper and Emmett still weren't there, so we sat down at the bar counter and ordered drinks. We only managed some random small talk, because every time the door opened our eyes instantly flew over to see who entered.

I could tell the moment they got inside the bar just by looking at Alice's face. Her eyes lit up and she was one big happy smile as Jasper slid down on the seat next to her. He looked equally happy to see her and soon they were engaged in private conversation, their heads close together.

"I look forward to showing you my office on Monday," a deep voice whispered in my ear as he sat down next to me.

"I can't wait," I whispered back.

"Hey Rose. Hello Professor McCarty." Who else than Mike Newton would choose that exact moment to show up and spoil the moment? I let out a deep sigh.

"Hey Mike." I shifted slightly in my seat so I had my back towards Emmett.

"I'm here with some friends," he nodded in direction of a table full of guys, "do you want to join us Rose?"

"No thanks, I'm here with my friend," I said and pointed at Alice, who was completely lost for the world. Suddenly I felt a strong hand tracing circles on my lower back.

"Oh okay," Mike said looking disappointed, taking the beer he had just ordered from the bar. "I was just going to put on some music on the jukebox. Any requests?"

"Yes actually there is, but I don't know the title. Maybe you can help me?" I shot an innocent glance back at Emmett before I continued. "Part of the lyrics goes like _Before the night is through, I wanna do real bad things with you._" Behind me Emmett choked on his beer.

"I'm not sure I know that one," Mike said looking a little nervous.

"Well, I'm sure whatever you choose will be fine. Have fun with your friends," I said, trying to get rid of him quickly. The hand on my back slowly moved up under my shirt, still drawing circles.

"Well you can always come and join us if you want some other company." Mike shot a glance towards both Alice and Emmett and went back to his table.

I turned back so I was facing Emmett again, pulling my chair a little closer towards his. He shifted his hand from my back and began drawing circles on my inner thigh instead.

"I think I need to leave soon," he mumbled moving his fingers higher up against my thigh, "this is a public place with lots of students and I might not be able to restrain myself for much longer." I turned to look at Alice and Jasper. There was no way they were leaving anytime soon and I was not going to join Mike and his frat boys for a beer chugging contest.

"Yeah me too I guess, there's really no point in hanging out here much longer then. It doesn't look like Alice will be leaving anytime soon."

"Meet me outside in 5 minutes, I'll walk you home." On his way out he nudged Jasper on the shoulder, signaling that he was leaving. Jasper only looked up long enough to register that Emmett was leaving before he went back to his conversation with Alice. I gathered my stuff and decided I didn't want to bother Alice, so I quickly sent her a text instead:

"_Leaving now, see you at home. R._" She would see it at some point at least, there was no reason to disturb her, while she was clearly in her happy place.

He was waiting around the corner for me when I got outside, and we walked in silence towards the dorm, the air filled with sexual tension.

"So... This is me..." I trailed off as I gestured towards my building. "Thanks for walking me home." I turned around and began walking towards my building, but before I could get very far a strong set of arms grabbed me and pushed me against the brick wall.

"I thought you were going to show me some of that song of yours." He crashed his lips against mine, running his hands up against my sides. I instantly dug my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer towards me. Without breaking the kiss he pulled up my skirt, grabbed my panties and let them fall them down to my ankles. I fumbled with his belt buckle, finally managing to get it loose and let his pants slide down. He immediately inserted two fingers inside me and I whimpered at his touch.

"Fuck you're wet," he moaned sliding his fingers inside me, rubbing his thumb against my clit. I could feel his erection pressed up against me and I tried to remove his boxers with my one free hand, the other one still wrapped in his hair.

He lifted me up against the wall and I wrapped my legs around his waist wanting his as close as possible. When he finally slipped his cock inside me a loud moan escaped my lips.

He grabbed my hands and held them tightly over my head against the wall while he continued to thrust in and out of me

Damn!" I groaned, wrapping my heels even tighter around his hips, wanting to feel him even deeper inside me. Our bodies were one tangled mess, not sure where one ended and the other began. He released my hands and I buried my fingers in his back as I my orgasm started to take over. He came seconds after me, biting down on my shoulder, trying to muffle the sound so we wouldn't wake up too many neighbors.

"Fuck," I mumbled as my feet touched solid ground again, trying to get my breathing to slow down. The whole thing had been incredibly intense.

"I'll say," he mumbled back, placing butterfly kisses all over my neck and shoulders.

We quickly tried to get out clothes in order; after all, this was a public street and it had been pure luck nobody had walked by us so far. He leaned in, once again pushing me against the wall and kissed me with so much intensity and depth the butterflies in my stomach were going crazy.

"I really can't wait to show you my office on Monday," he whispered, his lips still lingering on mine.

"Why wait until Monday, when I can show you my bedroom ceiling tonight?"

* * *

End Note: I'd love to hear what you think, leave me some love


End file.
